


Trust Exercises

by Opatoes



Category: Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 11:31:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3445535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opatoes/pseuds/Opatoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When falling into each other's arms gets too boring, Grimlock suggests something a little more interesting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust Exercises

"Okay, Grimlock, you're going to fall and I'm going to catch you. Again."

This is the third round of this, and frankly, they're both getting tired of this. Sideswipe and Strongarm are _still_ failing miserably at this, so Bumblebee and Grimlock setting an example is doing nothing. It was fun to fall into each other's arms at first, but there had to be a way to spice it up.

It's Grimlock who suggests a private way of doing so. Bumblebee is very, very surprised, but he's been feeling odd since he got here. With those kids constantly following him, he didn't really get much private time to himself, and hasn't been able to self service in _days._ That's a whole lot longer than he usually goes.

Bee chose to go first, and Grimlock looked so excited. It he were in Dinobot form, his tail would probably knock all of the cars in this human's scrapyard from wagging too hard. Bumblebee was very, very experienced at this. Once he had his voice back, this was pretty much the only way to keep him quiet.

He’ll kneel down and is about to tap at Grimlock’s interface panel, but it opens before he can do this, Bumblebee ending up tapping an already pressurized spike.

“I’m guessing someone’s excited?”

“Aw, what gave it away?” Bumblebee hasn’t even started, and Grimlock already looks thrilled.

“I’m gonna guess you’re ready, then?”

Grimlock’s nod is instant, and Bee is already starting to wrap his lips around Grimlock’s spike, slowly sucking at the tip, doing his best to adjust to the girth of Grimlock’s spike. The length is about what you would expect, but Primus, it’s _thick._ If they had more time, Bee would ride that thing in an instant. But they’ll have to check up on Sideswipe and Strongarm again, so this will have to do.

He starts off slowly, rather gently, trying to gauge how sensitive Grimlock was. There isn't much of a change in Grimlock's face until Bumblebee starts sucking much harder than he normally would, teeth lightly scraping the plating of the other's length, at which he begins to drool, frame purring.

Bumblebee keeps at a relaxed pace for a while, working on getting adapted to the length, but once he picks up the pace, a low growl comes from the still drooling dinobot, who's trying to thrust his whole length into bumblebee, who sputters for a moment there, struggling still with the full length. Once he's got the hang of it, though, Grimlock's growling never stops.

Bumblebee is genuinely surprised how quiet Grimlock is when he overloads, mostly gasping and groaning as he approaches, filling Bee's mouth and then some, a little bit of transfluid moving down from Bee's faceplates. Grimlock's got an awkward smile at the amount, and moves to lick his own transfluid off Bee's face.

Okay, that was kind of gross to Bumblebee. But Grimlock's thorough at cleaning up Bee's faceplates, glossa moving about before snaking into Bee's mouth, "cleaning up" as much as he can. Grimlock's cleaning skills are incredible.

“I’m up next, right?” Before Bee can answer, Grimlock’s on the ground, rubbing Bumblebee’s paneling. Bumblebee is more than happy to open, but does stop for a moment. Grimlock’s teeth. Frag. This is one hell of a trust exercise. He was starting to regret this a little.

Those regrets pass once Grimlock licks Bumblebee’s spike, and his doorwings flutter a bit, body tensing as his spike pressurizes, finally relaxing as Grimlock’s servos begin stroking Bee’s thighs, Bee practically melting in the other’s servos. Maybe he should have chosen to sit down for this, because his legs feel shaky with the touch, wanting nothing more than to go on top of Grimlock, and go down on him. Why can’t there be more time?

Grimlock's big mouth’s able to take Bee’s spike pretty easily, so he was at the base already But he’s not that great at controlling himself, and is sucking a little too hard, too fast.

"Hey, hey, ease up there, big bot."

There is, of course, not much of a verbal response besides a muffled attempt to go "whoops," but Grimlock does ease up.

Grinning with his optics, Grimlock gets a great little idea. Bumblebee's groaning already with Grimlock sucking slowly, and one of Grimlock's larger servos will slide up Bumblebee's thigh, eventually circling the other's valve. Bumblebee's hips buck at this, thrusting himself into Grimlock, servos moving to hold onto Grimlock’s helm, needing support at this point.

Grimlock will start with thrusting just one digit, moving up slowly until he’s got three digits in, feeling about Bee’s valve for a good sweet spot. Bee’s moan once he finds a particular node answers the question, and he focuses the assault on that spot.

Maybe it was the attention to his valve, or Grimlock practically milking Bumblebee’s spike, but the other definitely gets to overload faster. This overload comes with a loud **honk,** which startles both Grimlock and himself. He’s pretty sure he heard some birds fly away, too.

Getting his spike siphoned by Grimlock? With those dentae, this was one heck of a trust exercise. But Grimlock passes this trust exercise. He passes it with flying colors.

Bumblebee is absolutely spent and held up in Grimlock's arms at this point, needing some rest to keep himself going. Grimlock settles himself to the ground, cuddling with Bee. When Bumblebee gets his systems back to normal, he'll return the gesture, rubbing the other’s tummy, enjoying the drooling and growling coming from the other with this motion.

Denny calls out to them to check if they’re alright, and Bee is quick to close his spike paneling and get right up, Grimlock still lying down, looking disappointed when Bee stops rubbing him. When the coast is clear, Bumblebee will lie down on top of Grimlock, sighing in relief. Grimlock’s rubbing one doorwing, which has Bumblebee purring. Now he's the one drooling on Grimlock.

The yell from Strongarm and Sideswipe’s direction gets both of their attention, though Grimlock doesn’t stop petting Bumblebee.

“I’m thinking it’s time we got back to them. Need a servo getting up?” Bumblebee’s shifting to start to get off, but Grimlock picks him up instead.

“Whoa-!” Bumblebee wraps an arm around Grimlock’s neck, relaxing once Grimlock’s got him fully supported. It’s about time they checked up on those two, anyhow. See what mess they got themselves into this time.

**Author's Note:**

> This is what I wrote while in the hospital. It turns out there's no cure or way to clean a sick and dirty mind.


End file.
